elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dwarven Sphere (Skyrim)
|sound = Npc dwarvensphere scan.ogg }} Dwarven Spheres are partially-humanoid machines that serve as sentries or guards in Dwemer Ruins and other select areas. Behavior Dwarven spheres can be found in all Dwemer ruins. When not engaged in combat, they are found folded up into a large metal ball shape roughly a meter in diameter, rolling around via a pair of diagonal wheels on either side. When they sense an intruder nearby, Dwarven Spheres will open up and unfold their body to full height, attacking with whatever weapons are mounted on their forearms. They can also appear out of massive pipes in the walls, popping out when a nearby trap is triggered, or simply if an intruder gets too close. Combat Though they appear lanky, Dwarven Spheres are fast and tough, and can easily defeat those who are low-leveled. They are often armed with a sword blade mounted on one forearm and a crossbow on the other, allowing them to attack both up-close and from afar. Dwarven Spheres are stalwart opponents, resistant to all magic, and immune to poison, frost, and Illusion magic (unless the Dragonborn obtains the Master of the Mind perk). When using Dragon Shouts, they cannot be frozen with Ice Form, and a fully charged Unrelenting Force will only stagger them, not send them flying. They can also be staggered with the Impact perk, albeit very briefly. Loot When defeated, Dwarven Spheres will drop a random number of Dwarven metal parts, Dwarven oil, as well as varying levels of filled soul gems, making them useful for those who wield magic staves or enchanted weapons. They will also drop dwarven bolts if has been installed. Rarely, they will also drop Centurion dynamo cores. Variants * This type is only encountered in Avanchnzel and at the entrance of the Sinderion's Field Laboratory. Gallery Sphere.png|A Dwarven sphere Dwarven Centurion.png|Dwarven Sphere, as seen in Morrowind. Then known as "Centurion Sphere" RolledSphere.png|Rolled dwarven sphere Dwemer Sphere.jpg|A Dwarven Sphere in Dwemer Sphere Concept Art.jpg|Dwarven Sphere concept art Dwarvensphere_concept_art.jpg|Dwarven Sphere concept art Dwarvensphere_concept_art2.jpg|Dwarven Sphere concept art DwarvenSphereConcept2.jpg|Dwarven Sphere concept art AI Analysis * The transformation is triggered by Ready/Sheath Weapon action, animation is preset for Dwarven Sphere race. * The Crossbow on the left hand is triggered by an unobtainable weapon "Dwarven Sphere Crossbow" (0007f6df) Trivia *A unique Dwarven Sphere can be acquired as a follower in the second of "The Kagrumez Gauntlet" in . It is located in a small sealed room, and this particular sphere is named the Steadfast Dwarven Sphere. A second such Animunculi that can be acquired as a follower is the Steadfast Dwarven Spider, which is located in the room before the room containing the aforementioned sphere. *Models (or trophies) of Dwarven Spheres can be found decorating Understone Keep. However, these models appear to be much larger than the active ones encountered. *If is installed, the Dragonborn can summon a Dwarven Sphere using the Aetherial Staff after completing the quest Lost to the Ages, or the unused Conjure Dwarven Sphere spell through Console Commands. *If is installed, the Dragonborn can create trophies of Dwarven Spheres or Spiders in the trophy room addition of the built house, similar to those in Understone Keep. However, they must be crafted from specific dwarven parts. Although these trophies look as real and "lifelike" as the ones found in ruins, they are purely cosmetic replicas, as the processes required to build a functioning Animunculi was lost with the Dwemer themselves. Appearances * (as Centurion Sphere) * (as Centurion Sphere) * * (as Dwarven Sphere) * Sources *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Game Guide'' de:Zwergensphäre es:Esfera enana (Skyrim) pl:Krasnoludzka sfera (Skyrim) ru:Двемерская сфера (Skyrim) Category:Technology